Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Miss Novella
Summary: "What is the herald of death?" To this, Sosiana knew there was only one reply. "Time, my brother."


Sosiana the Astute is a patient woman. Not the patience of a teacher, kind yet stern. Nor that of a priest, understanding and forgiving. Sosiana has the patience of a wolf. Cautiously stalking her target, be it a person or goal, and waiting for the right moment to strike.

For that reason, she does not go after Maro once finished with the Emperor. A quick death is not sufficient enough to sate her fury. At every turn she blocks his path out of Skyrim. One by one she orders his agents dead. Nightshade bouquets left on the doorstep of any inn he stops at. Ink handprints decorate his brown horses' fur. Blackmail and called in favours leave his reputation in shambles. Faida, his son's fiance is left beheaded on the Penitus Oculatus doorstep.

She leaves his life truly and utterly ruined.

* * *

A chilly autumn evening has Sosiana and Nazir in Solitude. She is ready to go through the final steps of her plan. The grand finale. The pale breton woman smiles as Maro stumbles out of the Winking Skeever, drunk and half out of his mind. He blanches upon seeing another nightshade bouquet. The two assassins share amused looks as he starts ranting.

"By the Eight! Why can't you damnable assassins just leave me be? Haven't you already done enough?" He shouts at the clouded night sky. He stumbles again, puking a little onto the street.

Sosiana breezes forwards, Nazir two steps behind. She subtly stabs him with a pin. Said pin is coated with a strong paralytic, much like the one Astrid used on her. He drops to the ground with a thud. Nazir quickly scoops him up.

The two head for the tunnel exit of Solitude, conveniently never guarded. A voice calls out to them. "Halt! What are you doing with that man?" The guard steps forwards, a hand on the hilt of his blade.

The breton woman steps forwards with a sweet smile on her face. "My brother is a bit of a drunkard, and violent. We have a tent set up out of town so we can speak to him without him lashing out." Subtly she casts *Enthralling Presence, causing her charisma to boost considerably.

The guard becomes sympathetic to her 'cause'. "I see now, Miss. My father was often the same way. I hope you can get his life back on track." He says his farewells and continues on his rounds.

Nazir snorts as he leads the Listener down into the tunnel. "I wasn't aware you had to use magic to _sway_ men. Does that say something about your preferences?" He says, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Sosiana raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Why, are you lonely? Poor Nazir." She shoots back at the redguard.

He rolls his eyes and adjusts the man hanging over his shoulder. After reaching the gate, Nazir swings it open. The two carefully make their way towards a small rowboat by the shore. The redguard dumps his burden into the boat, giving a small smile when he lands with a sharp crack. Maro's finger broke, crushed beneath the weight of his armour.

The two Dark Brotherhood assassins climb into the boat with grace. Nazir shakes his head at the Listener's ever present modest smile. "I hope I never get on your bad side, Listener. Behind that smile of yours I can't ever tell what you're thinking."

Sosiana's eyes take on an amused glint, but does not respond to the subtle jab. The breton woman does enjoy their banter, but it is not time for such things. The boat lands on the opposite shore, crunching against the sand. The sound rings out across the dark water.

Nazir removes Maro's armour and weapons before hoisting him up again. "Maro should lay off the sweet rolls. By Sithis, is his paycheck really that good?"

Sosiana smiles lightly. "Prehaps. I trust you won't go running off to the legion for a superior paycheck. I'd hate to send Cicero after you." She taunts warmly, knowing well his aversion to Cicero and anything jester related.

"You are a cruel woman." Nazir replies as they approach the abandoned cabin.

This cabin is the one Astrid once brought possible recruits, Sosiana herself included. The remote area not far from Solitude makes it an ideal place for extended… visitors. Especially since the torture chamber in the sanctuary is full.

The Listener pushes the door open, allowing Nazir to enter before her. After the redguard steps inside, she closes the door gently behind her. She locks the door, a soft click resounding through the one roomed cabin. Their entrance is met by an ecstatic Cicero. He takes a look at Maro and laughs. He does a little happy dance, spinning around and kicking his legs up.

Nazir deadpans as he drops Maro onto the floor. He then retreats to the table where Babette is sitting. "Welcome back, Listener." Her childish, honeyed tone rings out. "I have finished creating the nightshade and charus extract poison. Maro ought to be honoured. It is not often I engineer something like this."

Sosiana kicks the disgraced commander lightly. Maro groans and turns over on his side. "I am sure he will find it absolutely… delectable, Babette." She brushes her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear before turning to Cicero. "Have you finished the *Potage Le Magnifique?"

Cicero claps his hands together, before breaking out into a grin. "Cicero followed the recipe in Uncommon Taste! The unchild said it was fine, so Cicero stopped adding carrots. Cooking isn't so different from mixing Mother's preservatives and waxes." He nods knowingly at the last statement.

Babette and Nazir share an amused, is somewhat pained glance. Alchemy and cooking are two completely different subjects of interest.

The Listener only smiles indulgently at Cicero, patting his head lightly. "Well done."

Cicero breaks out into another little dance, gleefully cheering. "The Listener praised the Keeper! Hurrah!"

The redguard sinks into the chair across from Babette. He promptly facepalms at Cicero's antics. Nazir stares directly at the wall, pretending the mad jester was not in fact having a happy dance in the middle of the cabin. Babette smiles slyly, her fangs barely visible. "The singing and dancing certainly grow on you after awhile."

Nazir only gives the 300 year old child the stink eye.

Sosiana claps her hands. "As amusing as this has been, we ought to begin preparations for Maro's wakening. Cicero, if you would kindly tie our _honoured_ guest to the chair?" She says, her green-grey eyes focused on Maro.

The halts in his tracks, a smile forming on his face. "Of course, Listener! Cicero lives to serve." He bounds over to their prisoner and grasps him by the hair. The Fool of Hearts proceeds to drag him across the filthy bloodstained floor to the closest empty chair.

Nazir, Babette, and Sosiana push three night tables together, creating a somewhat rickety dining area. Four chairs are drawn up to the makeshift table. Babette then sets the table as Sosiana darkens most of the candles. The sarcastically inclined redguard serves the soup, still disappointed that he was not the one chosen to cook. It's his _thing_.

Cicero pushes the chair over to the table. Maro's feet and left hand are bound to the chair tightly, red lines easily visible even in the dim light. Sosiana takes a flask from her bag and pours it into a goblet. Handing it to Babette she smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I know it isn't as fresh as you would like, but.."

Babette smiles back. "It's the thought that counts, Listener." She delicately sniffs the blood and smiles again, her expression pleased. "You remembered that breton is my favourite! How kind of you."

"Tis hard to forget when one is breton herself." Sosiana jabs back, allowing the banter to continue despite the preparations.

Maro groans, mumbles pouring out of his mouth incomprehensibly. "Cicero, hit him. We're not ready yet." Babette says, placing the goblet on the table.

Cicero gleefully obeys.

* * *

Maro wakes to darkness. The last thing he remembers is stumbling out of the Winking Skeever. He tries to get up. Only his right hand obeys, his other limbs tethered to what seems to be a chair. He pulls, at the binding, but it will not budge. As light suddenly envelops the area, he finds himself squinting. His mind comes to a halt at the sight before him.

The assassin bitch who had killed his son.

* * *

Sosiana smiles. She stands, and taps her spoon off the goblet in her right hand. "I would like to make a toast." Her face becomes colder, green-grey eyes harsh and unyielding. The ever present smile turns cruel. "To Commander Maro. Without his influence we may have been subject to infighting and other atrocities. Though I do truly regret the death of our dear siblings, Mother had a reason. We are now restored and more powerful than ever. All thanks to you. Despite the butchering of our siblings, we have now learnt the errors of our way. With the Night Mother to guide us the Black Hand will once again reign eternal."

"Hail Sithis!" The other Dark Brotherhood assassins called out.

The magelight bobs and bounces above their heads, the white light causing an uncomfortable atmosphere. For Maro at least.

Maro's eyes widen in shock, weakly stuttering. "Y-you should be-"

The recently named Listener smiles again, as if indulging a child. "The Brotherhood is not so easy to deter." A sharp smirk crosses her face. "By the way, how is Faida? I heard she is pregnant."

This sets Cicero off in hysterical giggles.

"I suppose she was _heading_ for home." Nair chips in, a savage grin adorning his face.

Babette's tone becomes amused. "You are just awful, Nazir. She just had a _thick skull_."

Maro blanchs again, before his hands start shaking. "Abominations! All of you. You even corrupted a child. How despicable is that?!"

"I'm not a child." Babette grins at the man, her teeth glinting in the magelight.

Sosiana hums. "The same as forcing your child into a military career where he would always be overshadowed by his father." The surprised look on Maro's face brings glee to her eyes. "You didn't know? Gaius and I had quite the chat before I sent him to our Dread Father. So pressured, so scared of not meeting your expectations…" She drifts off before pulling herself back to the conversation. "At least he need not worry about those anymore."

The Listener shoots a side glance at Cicero, surprised he is being so well behaved for once. Until she glimpses the serious glint in his eyes. She suppresses a warm smile, and returns to the matter at hand.

"Do you like the Potage Le Magnifique, Nazir? Cicero spent quite a bit of time cooking it up." Sosiana asks, ignoring Maro, whose expression looked as if he ate something sour.

The redguard sends a disappointed expression her way. "Why did you let the fool do the cooking? Cooking is my _thing,_ Listener. Plus, he put too many carrots."

"Cicero likes carrots! And sweet rolls." The jester intervenes, waving his arms excitably.

With the most innocent voice Babette could muster, she turns to Maro and asks. "How do you like yours, Mr. Maro?"

"W-what?"

The vampire laughs childishly, her voice sending shivers down his back. "The soup. It isn't good manners not to eat what your host has provided. Isn't that right, Listener?"

Sosiana nods sagely. "If he doesn't have proper table manners, the commander will have to be punished."

Cicero laughs gleefully. "Even the Fool of Hearts knows manners! Maro is such a silly man."

Said commander blinks off his confusion, and spits at the breton woman hatefully. "How many of your so called siblings did you sleep with to work your way up the ladder, oh great listener? You're nothing more than a breton whore."

The jester jumps up from his seat, sending the chair clunking to the ground. His features are that of ice. "Cicero knows that Maro is just bitter about his loss." The imperial says as he stalks around the table. "But it is not reason to be so rude to sweet, sweet, Sosiana!" Cicero grabs his right hand and bends his finger back. A loud crack resounded. Maro bellows in pain, cursing both the jester and his Mistress.

"Listener." Begins Babette in an uninterested tone. "I grow weary of this farce. Can we skip to the fun part now?"

With a sigh, Sosiana nods. "I do suppose this is dragging on. Alright, please do proceed. Cicero, hold his arm down. It seems he won't be eating your hard work willingly."

Cicero pouts. "So mean! After all the work Cicero put into the meal, specially for the kin slayer." Not gently in the slightest, Cicero slams Maro's arm onto the armrest.

Nazir grasps a silver spoon and dips it into Maro's bowl. The spoon turns *black. Maro starts resisting his binds, trying to release himself. To no use, Cicero would not release the commander until the Listener says so.

The redguard shoves the blackened spoon into Maro's mouth. Muffled screaming is heard from the man, his attempts to flee doubled.

Babette sits at her place, a blank book in front of her. She dips her quill in ink. "Hm, seems like it has acidic properties, just as predicted. Now, we see which kills him swifter; the nightshade, or chaurus venom."

Cicero shoots the vampire child a questioning expression as Maro's muffled screaming continues. "Unchild, tell Cicero why it burns the kin-slayer, but not the spoon or bowl?"

Babette looks up from her notes, accidentally wiping ink onto her face as she pushes her hair back. "*Chaurus venom is specifically geared towards damaging organic compounds, so things like metal and stone are not affected. Otherwise they would had cut their way out of the mountains long ago."

"Oh! I see, I see! Very clever of the unchild to use the black icky bug poison on the kin slayer." Cicero praises Babette. Who for the record, looks quite pleased with herself.

* * *

*Gore Warning*

"By Sithis, hold still!" Nazir grumbles as he grips Maro's jaw. He grabs the bowl and pours the entire thing into his mouth.

For lack of better terms, Maro begins to melt. The inside of his mouth, tongue, and teeth start dissolving into mush, colliding with his skin. The nightshade begins to clot blood. Chunks of red, white, and even his skin start dropping to the floor.

Cicero leaps back, not wanting to dirty his motley. Not to mention there wasn't much of a point holding his arm down anymore.

The lower point of his throat begins to disintegrate, mushed carrots spilling out onto the ground.

Sosiana watches on. Her face is unrelenting as Maro chokes on his own sinew, flesh, and bone. This is what happens when one messes with the Brotherhood. The breton woman feels no pity or remorse for Maro. This is simply retribution. Nothing more, nothing less.

*Gore End*

* * *

Babette takes notes, carefully writing down the effects of the poison. She wrinkles her nose. To her heightened vampire senses, the smell is rather overpowering. Blood doesn't smell attractive when combined with carrots and chaurus venom.

It was silent, barring Cicero's occasional "Oo" or "Ah". After a couple of moments, Sosiana looks to Babette. "Are you ready to go? We must head back before sunrise."

The breton child nods. "Of course. Then let us go. It is a long way back to Dawnstar."

Cicero claps his hands together cheerily, discarding the somber moment. "Back home we go! Home to the Night Mother!"

The redguard groans once again. "It's going to be a long walk home."

"Oh come now." Babette scolds. "Don't be such a downer! We have finally avenged our siblings. Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Sosiana pulls the black hood of her robes above her head. "We'll celebrate. Then after that… There's work to be done."

The mage light fades away.

* * *

*Enthralling Presence is a spell from Oblivion, which is the game before Skyrim. (It is canon)

*Potage Le Magnifique is the soup served to the false Emperor when you pretend to the the gourmet.

*Chaurus venom/poison: So I made up my own explanation. From my ventures into Black Reach and other misc falmer traps, I've noted that the poison/venom doesn't dissolve rocks and stuff. Obviously, the graphics would have to be crazy for that to happen. So I just figured I'd try to make it a bit sci-ency. Don't mind me and my silly 'Trying to logic Skyrim' foolishness.

I usually don't do gore stuff. I'm just trying to make it realistic. Because honestly, just stabbing Maro isn't nearly satisfying enough.

Okay I'll be straight with you. I have 0% motivation for just about anything. So I can't promise updates. I will tell you that if I don't eventually get around to writing the rest of it I'll have it up for adoption.

(But I like this idea) You have too many things already. (But it's my favourite) You have three other favourites.

^^^^^^^^^^^[Me trying to talk myself out of planning another story] ^^^^^^^^^^^

-Miss Novella


End file.
